A bunch of Turtlesodes
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Basically this is my own special little turtle episodes (hence the title 'Turtle-sodes'.) The guys meet new friends, get into trouble...fall in loooove. Hehe, each chapter is a different episode! Oh, and I LOVE reviews!
1. The Bum

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

**A/N: I do own Suki though, so don't take her please!**

**Title: The Bum**

**Plot: On a midnight run Mikey meets a homeless girl.

* * *

**

**1:31 am**

Normally, on any other given night Mikey would have loved to use the situation he was in – which was he and Raph alone on a roof top – to pull a triple threat prank. But tonight he was effortless, which came as a huge shock to Raphael. Tonight Mikey was tired, much thanks to being stuck with Raph, who loved to run around the city instead of staying in one spot for more than two seconds. Not that Mikey didn't like to move about as well, but he also liked to watch the city, it gave him a chance to peek into the lives of normal people. Not that he didn't consider himself normal. Well, as normal as a sixteen year old mutant turtle could be…minus the odd pizza toppings.

"'S getting' late Mike." Raph had noticed his baby brother's intense yawn and figured it couldn't hurt too badly if he sent Mikey on home.

The orange lovin' turtle nodded as he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah."

"Want me to finish up?"

"Could yah?" Mikey asked as he looked up at Raph from his sitting position. He was in no mood to continue following his big brother around the city. Especially when he was so worn out! Thanks much to Master Splinter adding in an extra unexpected practice right before the guys left to patrol the city.

"Go on, get on home." Raph instructed, and with a smile followed by a 'thanks' Mikey was off to find a manhole.

Tonight was one of those nights that are always in movies that have a man who falls for the woman, but the woman doesn't know it until the man takes her out on this incredibly romantic date where they stare at the stars and her breath is so taken away by the beautiful glow of space that the only thing to compare it to would be the fellow who'd taken her out to begin with. But as the turtle climbed down the fire escape, making sure he landed in a shadowy part of the alley the only thing he had on his mind would be his bed that stood underground with the rest of his home.

But for some strange reason - that could only be explained by those you constructed this alley - there was no manhole. Oddly enough, Mikey wasn't too surprised. Since tonight was such a lovely night he averted the idea of turning in at this hour. If he were to get into trouble, he could always say that he didn't want to wake up his sensei, who would probably be sleeping at this hour. So, although his feet ached, Mikey (looking both ways like a good boy) made his way over to the park across the street.

Luckily, the moon allowed the trees to cast shadows onto the park below. And luckily a bench sat in the dark of one of those shadows. Michelangelo dragged his oh-so-tired body over to the seating, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Right as he made to sit down and start a session of watching the stars and city, Mikey could tell that the bench wasn't the only thing there.

"Hey buddy! I'm sleepin' here!"

Mikey leapt up, feeling movement under his rump. "What the!" His eyes widened at the sight. "You're-you're a girl!"

"Good job." The young lady replied, rubbing her eyes of sleep. "Most would call me a bum."

Looking at the girl, he was able to see that her hair was choppily layered and dyed bright orange, a plus since orange was _the _color to wear – or dye your hair! Luckily he had on his trench coat and hat, so there was no possible way in this dark for her to see that he was an extremely large and intelligent turtle.

Tilting his head in confusion, Mikey decided that this tiny figure, which couldn't have weighed much, was harmless. "Why yah on the bench?"

The girl looked down at her feet, which she had now swung over the side so she was sitting on the bench correctly. "Did I not just say I was a bum?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Bums don't have homes, dude." Her answer was almost sad. "Specially not bums who've done wrong."

Okay, what? She was confusing, and mysterious, and obviously freezing! Mikey noticed the little body shivering underneath a pair of baggy green pants and a thin black shirt. She wore sneakers on her feet and what had to be a million bracelets on her wrists. "Whad'ja do that was so bad?"

"You're real nosy, yah know that?" She shot back.

Mikey smiled proudly. "Yep. Now spill."

She sighed, "Well, first can I know the name of the dude I'm about to tell my list of screw ups?"

He blinked, "Oh. Uh, Michelangelo, er-Mikey."

"Suki." She replied. Her eyes squinted as for the first time she actually looked at her listener. "Hey, go stand in the light, dude. I can't see yah."

Ah crap. This was exactly the opposite of what he'd wanted to hear. If he stepped into the light she'd scream, run, call the cops, and all that jazz. "Uh…no."

"C'mon, yah can't be any weirder than me." Suki answered.

"Yeah?" Mikey tilted his head in confusion. "How so?"

Suki looked to her sneakers, her voice barely above a whisper, "I've got nine lives."

* * *

**1:47am**

"So you just left him out there?" Leo's voice could've been heard in New Jersey! Raph pulled the shell cell away from his ear.

"Sheesh, Leo! Pipe down, will yah! I'm still on duty here!" Raph answered, his temper rising only slightly at the fact that Leo was blaming him for Mikey not going straight home like promised. The turtle groaned, "Look, if it'll make yah quit bitchin' then I'll find 'im."

"You better find him, Raph!" And with that last statement, Leo clicked off the shell cell, leaving Raphael with the responsibility of looking for the youngest brother. He sighed, now instead of bustin' some skulls he was sent to find Mikey, who was probably off staring at the toys inside the toy store down the street.

Raphael leapt from the building he was on to the fire escape. If he was gonna find Mikey, might as well enjoy the city as well.

* * *

**2:13 am**

"Okay, so lemme se if I got it right." Mikey still had a confused look on his face, but he thought he understood what Suki had just told him. "When you were little you came in contact with some mondo weird chemical thingy, and now you can't die?"

Suki nodded, "Yeah pretty much. Well, I can, just not yet at least."

Mike scratched his head, still confused "How d'yah know how many lives you have left?"

The girl shrugged, "Technically I don't. But I'm pretty sure, almost positive that I have nine."

"That's kinda creepy, dudette." Mikey answered. "So you're like, unsure if your next death is for sure or not?"

"Pretty much."

Okay, this one definitely takes the cake in the weirdness factor chart. A girl, who didn't look like she enjoyed being in her position, was incapable of death.

"So, what's your secret?" Suki asked.

"Huh?" Mikey looked up at her. "Secret? What secret?"

"Well," She jumped up. "You've obviously got something to hide. I mean, you wouldn't leave the shadows when I asked you to."

Mikey's eyes darted every which way, looking for anyone who could possibly see him. So far the only other body aside from him and Suki was a drunk sitting outside of a local tavern. Well, not sitting, throwing up. "I'm a…a…"

"A…?"

Mikey sighed and got up, pushing every single warning that Leo or Master Splinter had ever given him about revealing himself to the outside world. "I'll just show yah, kay?"

Suki nodded and waited, her arms folded. As Michelangelo stood he was well over her 4'11" body. He slipped off the brown trench coat and hat, an orange face mask underneath it. Suki's eyes widened and she gasped a little, her hand going to her mouth. Mikey braced himself, she was gonna scream.

"I knew it!"

"What?" He reopened his eyes to see Suki smiling at him.

And her smile was huge! "I knew it! I thought I saw you!"

"What're you talkin' about?" Mikey tilted his head.

Suki stepped up to him, causing him to take a step back. She stopped, noticing this action. "I'm not gonna hurt yah."

"I know." Mikey nodded, then pointed passed Suki. "But he doesn't."

Suki whirled around to find a very large, very pissed off looking turtle staring down at her. "Uh…hi?" she gulped.

* * *

**3:37 am**

"Mikey!" Leo raged as he stood in front of his baby brother. Raph had called ten minutes ago saying he'd found Mikey, who had found a little friend. And it had taken the majority of the time to calm both her and Raph down. "Why didn't you listen to Raph and come home!"

"Okay, you're tellin' me to listen to Raph?" Mikey asked, "Has Hell frozen over?"

"That's not the point." Leonardo said through clenched teeth. "The point is that you were seen! What if she screamed?"

"But she didn't. She's a cool girl Leo!" He kept going.

"You can't just wonder around to look at the stars!"

Mikey groaned, "Fine. I'm sorry, kay? Is that what you wanna hear?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, but before he was capable of speaking again Raphael reentered the lair, a figure hiding behind him. "Where've you been?"

Raph shrugged and moved to the side, revealing the small body. Suki stood with a bag slung over her shoulder. It was not only covered in about a million patches of every rock band known in America, but also had a shirt sleeve sticking out of it as well as a pair of drum sticks. Mikey smiled at the sight and Raph seemed to have grinned as well.

"Howdy," greeted the Japanese girl. She'd stopped shivering, Mike noticed.

"No." Leo shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Aw, c'mon Leo!" Mikey begged. "She doesn't have anyplace to sleep!"

"We can't have humans living down here, Mike! You know that!" Leo yelled back.

"Why Leo! She's already seen us!" Mikey pushed on. But as he continued, his voice dropped its volume. "She was sleeping on a bench."

At this news Leonardo's face gentled. His stare turned to the girl, who still stood in the entrance, looking uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

"Suki Yamato." She answered, smiling a little.

Leo nodded, and then turned back to Mikey. "She can stay until you guys find her a place to live."

Mikey's face lit up. "Seriously!"

Nodding again, Leo continued, "But it's up to you to help her find a home, Mike. Yah got it?"

Mikey saluted, "No prob, boss man!" He then whirled to face the girl, "Hear that Suki? You getta crash with us!"

Suki smiled, "Sounds good to me!" She then flopped her tiny frame onto the couch, claiming it as her bed for the night.

Leo eyed the girl suspiciously, but decided to let it drop. "You have until tomorrow, Mikey." He warned, and then slipped into the dojo.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Suki rolled over onto her stomach to look at the other two in the room.

Mikey shrugged, "He's just protective."

"And anal," Raph added.

Suki looked to the red wearing turtle, "Sorry, dude. And your name was…?"

The turtle shifted a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "Raphael."

Suki nodded, looking him up and down. She held a hand for him to take, "Nice tah meetcha!"

Eyeing the hand, Raph finally took it. In which he was surprised to receive a kiss on his knuckles. He pulled his hand back, a puzzled look on his face. Suki smiled in return and, rolled back onto her back. Raph looked to Mikey, who shrugged.

* * *

**12:20 pm**

Racing the roof tops with a teenage turtle wasn't exactly something Suki would have been able to mark down in her memoirs. Thankfully, she was able to keep up with Michelangelo and found this sort of travel one of the most fun. She held onto the Classifieds section of a newspaper and stopped when he stopped and leaned with her back to the edge, catching her breath.

"Okay…so…there's you…and Raph…and Leo…and Donnie…and a rat?" She repeated the information he'd given her before the took off from the previous hiding spot.

Mikey nodded, amazed at how winded she was. "Yep. But the rats gotta name, dude. We call him Master Splinter. Everything I know, he taught me."

"Gotcha." Suki nodded, then unfolded the paper, took out a marker and made an X on a circled paragraph. "So that last apartment was way too expensive."

Mikey took the paper from her and looked at it. "Hey! How 'bout this one?"

She looked at the description he was pointing to, and then gave him a look. "Mikey…that's in Manhattan. I am not moving to Manhattan."

"Okay, okay." He smiled and handed the paper back to her. "I still don't see why you don't just stay with us."

"Because, for one," Suki answered, "Your big brother happens to hate me already."

Mikey frowned, "Leo doesn't hate you, Suki. He just doesn't trust you."

"Oh yeah," Suki rolled her eyes. "Big difference."

Below them, in an alley noise could be heard. Bangs and scraps were heard against dumpsters and walls. Mikey tilted his head, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Instantly, Mikey was looking over the side, whipping Suki around so she could see too. Below them was a gang punks, all wearing the same sort of tattoo somewhere on their bodies. The leader had the marking upon his face.

"Dragon Face." Mikey's eyes narrowed. The scene wasn't exactly pleasant to watch as the Purple Dragons assaulted and beat up a group of teenage girls.

"C'mon sweetheart, gimme a kiss!" Dragon Face laughed, holding strongly to the young blonde that struggled in his grip.

Suki's eyes widened and she instantly followed Mikey – who had leapt down the fire escape and into the darkened shadows of the alley. Mike pulled his hat down over his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Suki landed next to him, but stayed back when he quietly ordered her to keep behind him.

"Hey!"

The gang and girls turned to see the dark figure behind the trashcans.

"Didn't anyone ever tell yah it's not nice to hit a lady?" Mikey's voice sounded more confident than normal.

Dragon Face's eyes narrowed and he tossed the blonde into her black haired friend. The girls instantly took this as their chance to run away. "You talkin' tah me?"

The turtle smiled in the dark, "I don't see any other assholes around."

Dragon Face growled and went straight into the shadows at a full charge, determined to take out whatever low life was threatening him. Into the shadows he went, and out of the shadows he flew, landing on his butt. The others stared curiously at the dark area, only to hear what sounded like metal against the brick wall.

_Shing! _

A ninja star caught one punk by the sleeve of his t-shirt, pinning him to the wall. The group continued to stare as two figures slowly stepped out. One was a girl, who held a very strong stance, with three ninja stars, each engraved with black spiders, in between the fingers of one hand. The other stranger kept his hands in his pockets.

"You wanna try that again?" The trench coat baring mystery man asked.

Dragon Face flipped up onto his feet, "Who are you?"

Mikey smiled, taking on a very Raphael like voice. "Your worse nightmare." His nun-chucks were out in a matter of seconds, and before he could count to three Dragon Face was pushed against a dumpster.

Suki took part of the action, back hand springing into a group of three or so evil doers. She smiled sweetly at them, then with a swift rounding kick to the ankles, had them all on the ground groaning for mercy.

At some point in the battle Mikey's hat flew off, revealing his green skin and orange bandana. Dragon Face had the expression of a deer caught in headlights, anger filled him and soon the giant turtle was being pushed into the brick wall. "Back off, freak!"

Mikey had a teasing glint in his eyes, "Am I bothering you? Am I keeping you away from your schedule of terrorizing the town?"

"Yes," was the answer, and a hit to the stomach. Luckily a pair of nun-chucks were there to block the blow. They continued on like this, one sending a hit, the other ducking or jumping to avoid an abusive contact. Mikey kept watch on Suki, making sure she wasn't the next victim in the Purple Dragon's harassment to young women game.

But as he would glance from side to side it looked like Suki was the last of his worries. She held her own, which was saying a lot being as the girl couldn't have weighed more than ninety-five pounds. Yet, taking that one look a second too long had sent Mikey into the wall. Reopening his eyes was like trying to stare at one thing during a carnival ride. The alley was spinning and another punch hit him square in the stomach.

Suki, finishing off one teenager with bright green hair in a Mohawk style, turned to check on her friend. And what she found was the turtle loosely standing with Dragon Face attacking him. Running at the enemy, Suki jumped into the air, her feet pointed. Connection was made between Suki's sneaker and Dragon Face's jaw. The leader fell to the floor, rubbing his jaw. Suki stood over him, a star in hand.

"Get outta here!" she growled.

Dragon Face stared at her wide eyed before he scrambled to his feet and ran like the chicken that he was. Suki turned back to Mikey, holding out a hand for him to take.

"Where'd you learn that?" The turtle asked drowsily.

Suki wrapped his arm around her neck so she could help to walk. "You're not the only one that comes from a family of ninjas." She smiled, noticing him stagger a bit. "Come on, let's getcha home, dude."

* * *

**2:57 pm **

As the door opened to the lair, Suki braced herself for a lecture from the blue one. What she got was Donnie rushing over to take her spot so she could explain to the others. Which wasn't exactly the deal that she wanted, but figured it'd be better to not argue.

"Well…uh, I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" She rubbed the back of her neck.

Leonardo folded his arms in front of his chest/plastron, awaiting for her to continue on.

Suki let out a deep breath. "Okay, it's like this. We were looking for a place to stay when Mikey saw this dude gettin' all feely with some girls. So we went down – hidden very well, might I add – to see what was up. Well, then the dude came after Mikey, so Mikey fought back. And I fought too and –"

"Wait a minute." Leo held up his hand to stop her. "You fought?"

Suki nodded her head. "Yeah." She then reached inside her bag to pull out the stars she'd used. She handed them to Leo, who inspected them with actual interest. "See my dad was a spy, er- ninja, er- I don't know what he was. But he taught me how to fight and use these."

"I see." He handed them back. "So you didn't do this to my brother?"

"What!" Her jaw dropped. "No! I was helping! That tattooed guy was attacking him so got after him."

"Wait, tattooed guy?"

"Dragon Face." Raph answered, catching on to who she was talking about.

Leo nodded, understanding the whole story. He took in a breath, analyzing and considering the situation. Given the information and the way Mikey was looking, and the fact that he wasn't seriously injured, which meant that Suki had done a good job in keeping Dragon Face away, there was only one thing to say. "You can stay."

For the second time in a minute, Suki's mouth dropped. "What?"

"You can stay." Leonardo repeated. "You've proven yourself to be one of us. If me or one of the others would have seen Mikey getting hurt, we would've done exactly what you did."

"And then some." Raph added.

"So, you're not gonna kick me out?" Suki's face lit up.

Leo actually cracked a smile, "Welcome home."

**_THE END

* * *

_**

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for reading this! I'd thought I'd just let you all know that each post/chapter is like an episode. And writing these takes me a few days, so don't think I ditched it! **

**Next time: Sister Act: With a new person living in the lair the guys now have to deal with two jokesters! **


	2. Sister Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

**A/N: I do own Suki though, so don't take her please!**

**Shout outs: **

**BubblyShell22: **Thanks for the compliments!

**Lioness-Goddess: **Duh, of course it's us! Who else would it be!

**Donny's Girl: **Aw, well the point is to make it seem like an actual episode! Thanks for the review!

**The REAL Cheese Monkey:** Okay, first off I have to say that your sign on name is by far the BEST I've ever seen! And don't worry, Suki's not some helpless girl that the others will have to constantly rescue…however she is a klutz so rescuing from things like the toaster maybe occurring! And I will definitely get going on the mutant thingy…just not yet!

**Title: Sister Act **

**Plot: When Suki chucks a water balloon on Raphael, it's the last straw!**

**

* * *

**

**3:17 pm**

_SPLASH!_

"Mikey!"

"It was Suki!"

"Why am I _not_ surprised!" Within the past week Raph and his brothers had been introduced to the playful and imaginative world of Suki Yamato. Not only was she practically Mikey's twin in human girl form, but the whole reason she was even New York –instead of her beloved Tokyo, Japan – was the fact that when she plays her CD player, she REALLY blasts it. Meaning that she couldn't hear the boarding for the right plane! So not only had she been in a strange city for three years (well, not too weird compared to her old home), but she had no clue as to where her family was!

Each of the brothers knew not to pressure the issue, all fearing that Suki would either get really pissed, or start crying. Raph voted as getting pissed the better of the two.

Now as the red wearing turtle dripped of icy cold water, peeling the rubbery balloon skin from his green flesh, a scowl portrayed his face. It seemed like every day this week something had happened to him. Usually it was Mikey and Suki tag teamed together, but every once in a while he'd catch one of them getting the other pretty badly. Like when Suki dumped a bucket of ice on Mikey while he was in the shower singing away. Or when Mikey put shaving cream in Suki's hand while she slept on the couch, then tickled her face with a feather. Classic tricks, but still just as effective.

But seriously, this was going way too far! No one, and that meant midget Japanese girls who wore top hats with baggy pants and a Jimmi Hendrix t-shirt as a normal outfit, was gonna get away with getting Raphael all wet! Just as he was reaching for a towel to wipe the wetness off of himself, another water filled balloon came crashing onto Raph's forehead.

"Ha! Ha! Bulls eye!" Suki laughed from her hiding spot.

Raph glared at the girl as she stepped out from said spot. He was about to say something to her, most likely along the lines of "Don't you _ever_ do that tah me again", when a clanking sound could be heard in the dojo, followed by Leonardo's voice yelping, "What the shell!"

Suki bolted around just in time to see the turtle coming out, his hands coated in some sort of goo. She smiled, seeing that the handles of Leo's katanas were slippery as well.

"Suki!"

The girl tried to put on an innocent face. "Wasn't me."

"Yeah, right." Raph muttered, then added loudly, "Just like it wasn't you who threw a water balloon at my head?"

She doubled over laughing, "I gotcha good, huh?"

Both brothers narrowed their eyes. Raph actually made to go after her, but was held back by the eldest. Suki jumped back a bit, she was pretty skittish whenever Raphael _and_ Leonardo were in the room. Those two put together were a big threat to a little gal like her. Raph stared at his brother, perplexed that Leo didn't allow for him to attack.

"We'll get her later," Leo whispered, letting go of Raph's shell.

* * *

**4:17 pm.**

Sleep is, by far, the greatest gift God, or whatever you believe in, could give to human – or turtle – kind. But many times hunger out rules sleep and you find yourself waking up with a craving for peanut butter and jelly. Having been up all night and most of the morning, Donatello was beyond tired. But his stomach decided to argue with common sense. Sluggishly, the turtle crawled off of his bed and dragged his feet out of his room and into the kitchen.

"About time you got up." Suki smiled from her spot at the sink. It was her turn to do the dishes that day and at the moment she was drying a tall glass with a white towel.

"Yeah," Don muttered. He still wasn't used to her being there, not that he minded it. She made him laugh, but he was having a hard time talking to her. Shyness was a curse to all.

Suki smiled and pointed to a sandwich on the table, "That was for Leo, but he and Raph took off. You can have it."

Donnie muttered a thanks and grabbed the sandwich. He took a bite to taste the most horribly foul piece of food in his life. "Blech! What is this!" He opened the sandwich to see cheese, onions, and ketchup, all smothered in vinegar.

Suki instantly doubled over with laughter. "That…I can't…you…" each word was accompanied with "ha ha's" and "he he's".

Donnie narrowed his eyes at Suki, but was too tired to actually get mad. He sighed and plopped the sandwich back down on the table, surely Mikey would come bye and finish it. Coming into the living room, Don caught bits and pieces of a conversation going on between his two oldest brothers.

"And then…Is that gonna work?"

"Of course it will!" Raph's voice answered.

"Guys?" Donnie walked up to them, causing both Leo and Raph to jump. "What are yah doin'?"

"Shh!" Leo hissed. "We're planning to get Suki back."

Donnie raised an eyeridge. "Lemme guess, I'm not the only one who got a prank today, huh?"

"Nope." Leo shook his head. "She covered the handles on my swords in slippery junk."

"Clever." Donnie reasoned.

"Yeah, well, she's hit me at least three times today with water balloons." Raph sneered.

Donatello chuckled. "You are sort of an easy target."

"Watch it Donnie."

Leo shook his head, "Anyways, Mikey's in on it too."

"Okay," Donnie nodded, getting interested. "Whatcha gonna do to her?"

Raph smiled, "Just wait…"

* * *

**7:57 p.m. **

"Alright here she comes!"

"Sh, Leo! Yah want her tah hear yah?"

"Both of you shut up!" Donnie groaned. The three were perched around the corner waiting for Suki to stepped through the bathroom door and get a splash of oatmeal all over herself. "Just a few more steps…"

The small Japanese girl stopped for a second, forgetting something. Although the guys couldn't figure out what more a person would need for a shower. She already had a bathrobe, slippers, towel, and spongy. What else did she need! Suki returned moments later, a small sized stereo in hand. Figures. She always had music everywhere she went. Even in the shower!

The guys braced themselves, holding their breaths as she walked closer to the door. At that moment, Suki decided to look up. Her eyes saw the bucket and she stifled a chuckle. "Nice try guys. Come on out."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie gave each other worried looks, but eventually filed out from the hiding spot. Suki had her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a smile. "You guys really thought you could get me, huh?"

"Well, it was worth a try." Donnie muttered.

"Whad'ja expect?" Raph barked. "Yer always doin' crap like that tah us!"

Leo nodded in agreement.

"What you don't like it?" Suki actually looked confused.

"Well…" A small smile crept along Leo's face. "Lets just say it isn't exactly the greatest thing to have slippery katanas when you're doing a kata."

Suki cracked a smile at the turtle in blue. "Alright, I'll ease up."

"Promise?" Donnie quietly asked, causing Suki to be surprised that he actually spoke to her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Promise."

"Deal." Leo stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Suki smiled and took the hand as the truce. Once letting go, she noticed Mikey walking up.

"Hey Suki, hang on before you take your shower," he didn't stop walking. "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Uh…Mikey…"

He went through the door and SPLASH! "Ugh! What is this stuff!"

The three guys and one girl doubled over with laughter. "Oatmeal!" Raph answered between his bark like laughs.

"Ugh! This stuff is nasty! SUKI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What!" Suki's laughter stopped as her eyes widened at Mikey. "It wasn't me!"

"Yeah right!" He started for her, chasing her around the lair and splashing oatmeal everywhere. The other three watched with laughter. At least they got one jokester.

_**THE END

* * *

**_

**A/N: This one is supposed to be shorter! It's just a fun little yahoo sort of thing! **

**Next time: Anything you can do, I can do better- What happens when a bet goes too far between Raph and Leo? **


	3. Anything you can do, I can do better

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

**A/N: I do own Suki though, so don't take her please!**

**Shout outs: **

**pacphys: **Glad you're liking this story! I've dumped water on so many people it's not even funny! LOL, actually it is!

**TenseRebecca: **Nice to see you in other places than RP boards! Don't worry, butt kicking will come shortly!

**Lioness-Goddess: **Okay you're scaring me with the whole sandwich thing! But hey, it is LG!

**BubblyShell22:** Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like the next chapter/episode!

**meathead:** Hey, the more laughs the better, right?

**Kellie Fay:** Glad yah like it!

**Title: Anything you can do, I can do better**

**Plot: Sick of Raph's taunting, Leo threatens him with the option to be the leader for one day.**

**2:27 pm**

_SHING! _

"Come on Raph!" Leo taunted teasingly. "That all you got?"

Raph's eyes narrowed and he thrust his left Sai at Leo's throat, only to have it blocked by Katanas. He swung again, this time at Leonardo's plastron. But the blue-clad turtle back flipped out of the way, a smile on his face. This was all fun and games, just a little contest to see who was the best. Except that for Raphael, the game was slowly drifting and anger was quickly rising.

"Come on Raph! Get him!" Suki cheered from her spot on the floor. She sat against a wall in the dojo next to Mikey while Don stood leaning against his Bo staff. They'd been sitting there for about a half an hour, watching the others go back and forth. At first it was Suki fighting against Don, who was going easy on her since he was still having troubles with his shyness. Then it was Raph and Mikey, followed by Suki and Raph, next Don and Leo, and finally Leo and Raph.

Seeing the growing rage in his brothers eyes, Leo's own face grew a tad more worried itself. He however, kept his stance at a ready level. Raphael charged at his older brother then leaped into the air, his left foot out for a blowing kick. However, Leo had anticipated this and whirled around for a spin kick right to Raph's chest, which sent him flying against the wall with a thud.

"Raph!" Leo yelped and rushed to his bro's aid, afraid he'd hurt him. Donnie, Mikey, and Suki were there as well.

"You okay, bro?" Mikey asked, corking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah." Raph growled as he stood. "Fine."

"You sure?" Leo asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, Leo!' Raph barked back as he turned to face his older brother, Sai's out for more of this battle.

Leo eyed the weapons, "You sure you wanna keep going?"

"Why?" Raph's eyes narrowed. "Afraid I might beat you?"

Leo smirked. "Watch it, Raph…"

"Oh whatta yah gonna do, Leo?" snarled Raphael. He was on one of his angered rages again, mainly mad at Leo for always being so perfect!

"Raph, I-"

"My sons," came the soft spoken voice of Hamato Splinter, he bowed his head to Suki a jester to show respect to a lady. Suki returned the move and listened as Splinter continued to talk. "I have heard of a sighting in the city. The Foot have attacked on innocent people."

"Don't worry sensei, we're on it!" Leo announced as he, once again, took charge. Much to Raph's dislike.

**3:37 p.m.**

Suki wasn't allowed to go on midnight runs or special trips like the guys were. The main reason being, that she and Mikey usually forgot their duties and ended up goofing around town or playing tricks on the other three. Not that Raph cared; he was far more interested in crackin' some sorry skulls to blow off some steam!

Sadly, so far nothing interesting had happened. But of course, the gang couldn't just go home, because, naturally, Leonardo wanted to make this as boring as possible by _staying_.

"Can we go yet?"

Leo sighed, "Not yet, Mikey. I wanna make sure this whole area is secured."

"It's secured, alright!" Raph snapped. "I'm outta here."

"Raph!" Leo yelled, reaching out and grabbing his brother by the shoulder. But instead of shrugging it off like he normally did, Raphael whirled around, a Sai pointed at Leo's throat. His older brother looked shocked at the threatening weapon.

"Don't tell me what tah do, Leo!" the hotheaded turtle growled warningly. "I'm sickuv you barkin' orders at us! I said I was leavin' and now I'm leavin'." He pulled back his Sai, a smirk on his face as he turned to walk off, noticing Donnie and Mikey's shocked expressions.

"Dude…" Mike muttered, his mouth hanging open at what just happened.

Donnie remained silent, which was usual for him in situations containing Raph's hot temper and Leo's determination. Leo, however, would not allow for this ending. "No Raph!" He roared, actual anger taking over him. "We need you here."

"Look, I don't give a shell if you do or not!" Returned the other fighting turtle. "I'm sickuv always bein' the lesser of you! For once I'm not gonna let some obsessive _leader_ tell me what to do!"

"Oh what, Raph!" Leo took a threatening step forward, "You think I enjoy always being the heavy!"

Raph scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest/plastron. "You sure act like it."

Leo narrowed his eyes, his voice creepily low and grave. "You better not have just said what I think you did."

Raph turned, his arms still folded, an amused yet pissed off look on his face. "' _You sure act like it_'."

"Yah know what! You want it so bad? Fine! Take it!" Leo spat.

Donnie's mouth dropped open while Mikey gapped at his two older brothers. Things were not looking so hot here. "Uh…Leo, you sure that's a good idea, bro?"

"Why not!" Leo snapped, even though it wasn't Mikey who he was angered at.

"Because he don't think I could do it." Raph switched his glare from blue to orange. "Do yah, Mike?"

"Woah, what?" Mikey backed up in defense. "I didn't say anything, dude!"

"C'mon Raph, that's not fair."

Now purple! What was this gang up on Raph day? "You too Donnie? And here I thought you were the smart one who listened tah tha rest ov us. Bullshit."

Don closed his mouth and lowered his eyes.

Leo, however, narrowed his. "Back off, Raph. You wanna be leader, fine! Be leader! I bet you couldn't even handle it for a day."

"Is that a threat I hear?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded, "You better believe it."

**Next Day**

**4:23 p.m.**

"Damn it." Donnie muttered as he leapt off one building and landed on the next. His ankle was bothering him and it hurt to land on it, but with Raph being leader of the day there was no way in hell he was allowed to stop with all the running.

Today Raph had decided to take the guys to a completely different part of town. A side where graffiti was heavy and police force seemed to be little.

"Dude, where are we?" Mikey asked, finally stopping and looking around.

"I've been wantin' tah bust this side of town fer months." Raph explained, looking over the edge of a building.

Leo looked skeptical. "I don't know Raph. This place looks-"

Raphael folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"-great."

Dismissing Leonardo's obvious want to leave, Raph turned back to the streets below.

"Uh, Raph."

"Not now Donnie."

"Dude, we gotta-"

"Shut it, Mike!"

"Raph!"

"WHAT!" The red clad turtle whirled around to see the other three completely surrounded by Foot Elite. "Ah crap."

"These the guys you wanted to bust, Raph?" Leo asked while dodging a strike to the head.

"Very funny, bro." Raph growled. He twirled his Sai's in his hands and charged for one of the black suited enemies.

The Foot member jumped to the side and kicked Raph's backside as he passed. Watching as the turtle stumbled, the other rush towards one of the others.

Donnie blocked what could have been jabs at his head and chest with his staff, but was having a hard time with that ankle. One ninja was enough to fight off, but another one coming his way!

"Watch it, bro!" Mikey stepped in and made to help Don.

Raph was back fighting with a group of three or so of The Foot. Anger was building up in him, which, of course, was expected. But as the three fell our favorite hot tempered turtle could only see two of his brothers. "Leo!"

Blue boy was no where to be seen. Only a clump of Foot ninjas. Raph looked slightly confused. Clump of Foot ninjas? True boiling anger filled Raph. No one shoved around one of his brothers unless it was him!

Running towards the group, satisfaction overwhelmed him at the sight of Leo still standing and fighting. Leo held his Katanas high and proudly, blocking and swinging strongly. Beads of sweat dripped down from his cheeks, determined not to lose.

Although Raphael is stubborn, and although the idea of being second best to Leo, he was coming to realization as to why Leo was the leader. Leo didn't give up. Leo stayed on task. Leo made good choices. And Leo…was perfect in every ninja way.

And at that moment, as a straying blade sliced his brother deeply in the arm, Raphael knew his place.

"AGH!" Leo yelled painfully. He clutched his upper arm. The gash went from the middle of his muscle down to the non pointy part of his elbow. He stared darts at the opposed body who'd dared to harm him, his teeth clenched together in a perfect replica of Raphael yesterday.

Raph was on the ninja in a matter of three seconds or less. Leo may have been the leader, but Raph was the true fighter. Leo was up as well, using both arms to hold up on of his swords. Across the way, Mikey and Donnie were back to back both staring at the enemies in a pissed off manor.

It wasn't long before The Foot Elite heard the ear splitting call that ordered them to return to their units. Surprised by the lack of fight, the brothers blinked around, trying to find the right thing to do. Should they follow and fight more? Or return home?

"It's your call, Raph." Leo said quietly, still holding onto his hurt arm. Mikey came over, supporting Donnie as the poor guy limped on his hurt ankle. The three knew what Raphael wanted to do, and started to prepare themselves for the long run after The Foot.

Raphael looked from brother to brother. He was still leader for that day. He and Leo still had that bet going. But who the hell cared! Big badass Raph half smiled at his family, "C'mon guys, lets go home."

The three looked up, shocked yet happy expressions on their faces. "Yah mean it!"

Raph chuckled a bit, "Yeah Mike. Let's get home."

Mikey and Don smiled and started to lead the pack back towards the sewers, both wondering how in the shell they were gonna get Donnie down the building without hurting his ankle anymore.

Raph bent down and picked up on of Leo Katanas and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." Leo said, taking the weapon and putting it in its slot on the back of his shell. He expected Raph wanted to be left alone, therefore he started to walk home.

"Hey Leo!" Raph yelled as he caught up with his bro, he grinned playfully at Leo. "For the record…I kicked yer ass in the kata yesterday."

Leo smiled, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "Whatever you say, Raph."

"I did!" Raph argued.

And Leo didn't say anything more, but instead smiled. Because thankfully, things were back to normal.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one seemed shorter! I had major, MAJOR writers block, so just kinda…winged it. **

**Next time: The Hippy- Determined to show April that he's not just a meathead, Casey turns to non-violent ways. **


End file.
